1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device capable of achieving a considerable reduction in power consumption by generating a drive signal only for a period in which the drive signal is actually required.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having a reduced weight and a reduced volume, as compared to a cathode ray tube, have been developed. In particular, an organic light emitting diode display device is being highlighted because it exhibits excellence in terms of light emission efficiency, brightness, and viewing angle, and fast response time.
A light emitting element has a structure in which a thin film to emit light, namely, a light emitting layer, is interposed between a cathode electrode and an anode electrode. When electrons and holes injected into the light emitting layer are recombined, excitons are generated. As the excitons transit to a low energy state, it emits light.
The light emitting layer of such a light emitting element is made of an inorganic material or an organic material. In this regard, light emitting elements are classified into an inorganic light emitting element and an organic light emitting element.
An organic light emitting diode display device includes a DC-DC converter. The DC-DC converter generates signals required in the organic light emitting diode display device, through an operation of switching an input voltage supplied from the outside. In conventional cases, however, there is a problem in that power consumption is excessive because the signals are continuously output for one frame period.